Soup
by WiseHeart
Summary: He's unsure. The other is pissed. And he has about as much of a chance of getting the other back as a can of soup. Sequel to Noodles. NonMagic.


Soup

By WiseHeart

Characters are obviously not ours, but hopefully, one day, we'll develop ones just as memorable . . .

* * *

"Just go and talk to him . . . Just do it . . . You screwed him for heaven's sake you can talk to him . . ."

It had been a good three weeks since that mind blowing night with Draco Malfoy and all Harry knew is that here he was, in the _science_ library . . . giving himself a pep-talk to go over and speak to the blonde Brit. He looked down at his feet and frowned, all too aware he looked completely nuts. "Just move dammit!" he whispered loudly at his shoes, they didn't listen.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked, cutting through Harry's conversation with his feet. The brunet yelped and whipped around.

"What the fuck is your problem Pansy?! God! Are you trying to fucking give me a heart attack?!"

"My bad, California-boy. I was just a bit concerned about you. That's all, geez." Pansy smirked and circled around him, looking him up and down. "So . . . whatcha doin'?"

"Umm . . . looking at the books?" Harry snatched the first piece of text near his hand, and held it up. "See? This looked good."

"_The Mechanics of Heat __throughout__ the History of Physics_? Really? Is this what you read before you go to bed?" she asked, lifting the book from his hands and allowing it to fall to the ground. It made a huge sound that caused Draco to jump and look in their direction. Harry immediately ducked, but Pansy waved. Draco smiled and waved back, then turned back to his studying. Pansy looked down to the man cowering at her feet and smiled. "So I assume you're like your friend Granger; a big nerd."

"How the hell do you know who my friends are?" he huffed as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"I know a lot about you, Harry," she told him, lifting the book and placing it back onto the shelf. "All thanks to Draco, who has been stalking you for the last few weeks. You fools are pitiful."

"Thanks Mr. T.," Harry grumbled and straightened his shirt. "What do you mean he's been stalking me?"

"I mean that he's been stalking you. You know, looking up your schedule, following you to soccer practice, dragging me along with him. Actually, he made me tail you a few times; like now. I followed you from your apartment for the little fucker and then---lo and behold---you come here! A place he is almost every day at exactly this time. But you already knew that, didn't you, big boy?" She smiled as Harry's tanned skin darkened a bit further.

"No . . ." Harry said looking away. "Stop calling me big boy." He glanced at the blonde and shoved a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"No!" Pansy gasped sarcastically. "You shouldn't even think to do a thing like that!"

"Smart ass . . ." Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for opening your giant mouth." he said and flashed her a smile. "Wish me luck." The green eyed man didn't wait for an answer; he ran a hand through his hair again and walked up behind Draco. "Hey Dray . . . whatcha up to?"

Wide silver eyes looked up into a face they had ached to look upon for the past three weeks. A blush spread over pale cheeks. A smiled played with the corners of the blonde's lips.

And Draco hauled back and smacked Harry across the face.

He stood and pulled all his books into his hands, completely forgetting his book bag, and marched out of the room.

"Jesus!" Harry yelled and rubbed at his burning cheek fiercely. "What the fuck?!"

Pansy walked up next to him. "Probably should have mentioned he wanted to do that." Pansy nodded in her own conformation.

"No shit!" The brunet shot her a glare and continued to rub. "God! That fucking hurt! Dammit, that happens more often than it should!" Pansy smacked him over the head. "WHAT THE FUCK?! Do I look like a piñata to you?!"

"You deserve it!" She growled at him, he at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"From him I do! Not from you! God . . . blessed . . ." he groaned. "Just stay here . . . or go away. I'll talk to him."

"You're damn right you'll talk to him." The brown eyed girl reached over and picked up Draco's forgotten bag. "Take this with you."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and snatched the bag out of her hand. He shook his head and sprinted after the blonde. He ran out the door nearly smacking into three people along the way and spotted Draco a good 100 yards away, across the quad. Damn the silver eyed man could walk fast. Harry picked up his speed and finally caught up with him panting heavily.

"Can you just . . . wait one . . . damn second . . . please?"

"No, you asshole, I cannot wait!" Draco said, spinning around and flinging his books to the ground. "Did you wait or even fucking hesitate to leave me that night? No! So why the fuck should I have time for you, you bloody bastard!"

"I . . . I . . ." He finally caught his breath. "I'm sorry . . . truly . . . I didn't think . . ." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I . . . I'm . . . fuck, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I don't have an excuse . . . None that can make it okay . . . or even acceptable. I just . . . I'm not good at this . . . and I didn't really believe you wanted me to stay. If I had known . . . I would have . . . I'm sorry, Dray. I really, truly, from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry."

"You . . . are . . . so fucking lucky you know how to apologize, but I don't want to talk to you right now," Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "But, right now, you can pick up my books and silently walk me to the bus stop. And then silently ride with me to my street. And then silently come back to my room."

Harry nodded and, while grinning to himself, picked up Draco's books. He leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Harry held out his arm and gave Draco a look, silently asking him if he wanted his arm.

Draco looked down at the offered arm, his eyes cold, and he silently took it, ignoring the looks he and Harry gained as they began to make their way out of the quad and across the oval. They walked on the longest path; Draco looked down at the red bricked path the entire time, not allowing himself to glance once at the man he knew was watching him. Finally, the pair reached the bus stop on High street at just the right time to catch the bus. They sat in silence across from an elderly woman who stared wide eyed at the hand Harry was using to rub up and down Draco's thigh and when the bus stopped closest to Draco's street, they got off and began to walk in silence. Soon they were standing in the foyer of Draco's house and soon they were standing in Draco's room. Draco gestured for Harry to set down his bag and take a seat while taking a seat on his bed himself.

"I have to admit, Harry," he began breaking an almost forty minute long silence. "I was a bit upset when I woke up alone that day."

The brunet just nodded, unsure if he should speak yet.

"And I also must admit that I was a bit peeved when I fully realized the . . . the enormity of the situation. Harry, you turned me into a simpering female that night and then you left me. How can I forgive you for that?"

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted. "I didn't know what---okay---I knew! I just---Dammit!" he shoved his hand through his thick locks. "I'm not good at this . . . I just . . . I'm not a good person. And I figured if I left you'd forget . . . which is fucking stupid . . . 'cause I'm fucking stupid." His eyes suddenly caught fire. "And don't you dare say you were some 'simpering female' you weren't. You were beautiful . . . and sexy . . . and just fucking perfect. And God I wanted to stay, but if I did then . . . there might have been reason for a relationship . . . and I really suck at those." He snatched off his glasses and rubbed his nose. "Like really, _really_ suck. I didn't want to hurt you . . . I barely know anything about you and normally I don't honestly give a fuck who I screw but I didn't want you to get hurt, and then I went and hurt you anyway! God dammit!" He shoved his glasses back on. "I can't ask for your forgiveness . . . because I don't deserve it. I fucked up and I fucked up good, but either way . . ." Harry's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

Draco's silver gaze looked him up and down, scrutinized the other man, and he frowned. "I guess . . . If you're really seriously sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I am. Look, I want your forgiveness, but I want it when you want to give it to me." He glanced at the other man. "I say what I mean and I mean what I say. I'm not gonna fuck with your mind about it. I'm sorry . . . I mean, I am, but I don't want an 'I guess . . .' I want an 'I forgive you' or 'I don't'."

"Look, Harry, you have no right to tell me what the hell to give you when you've fucked up so immensely," Draco snarled. He looked away briefly before turning to the brunet and smiling. "But I guess . . . I'll forgive you."

"I have a damn right to do what I want, when I want, thank you very much . . ." Harry growled. "And because of my rights . . ." He slanted his mouth across Draco's devouring his lips; Harry pulled back and rubbed his nose with Draco's. "I'm gonna make it up to you . . . I am sorry . . . and God . . . I don't even know that much about you, but I missed you."

"I guess I missed you, too . . . But I guess you missed me more. Pansy told me about you."

"Really? What did she say?" Harry asked, nuzzling his nose against soft, sweet smelling white-blonde hair.

"She texted me while you were hiding behind the bookshelves. She says you've been stalking me."

"Did she now? Funny . . . she said you have been stalking me." He kissed one pale ear and then the other. "Following me to soccer practice . . ." Another kiss to Draco's temple. "And then you would even make her follow me . . ."

"I wouldn't make her . . . She would volunteer," Draco murmured before he let out a long moan, letting his head fall back so Harry had better access to his neck.

"I'm sure . . ." the brunet chuckled and kissed down Draco's throat. "Did you follow me, Dray? Hmm?"

"A little," the blonde whimpered, his arms reaching around to wrap around the other's back. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"Mmmhmm . . . Find out anything good?" Harry's hands trailed down and settled on Draco's lower back, his mouth still working gently at Draco's neck and kissing the smooth underside of his jaw.

"N-n-nooo," he moaned, his hands moving to clutch thick black locks.

"Not one tiny thing, huh?" Harry smiled and bit softly causing the other man to jerk. "Can't stay long, Dray . . . gotta be into work in about thirty minutes, but I want to suck you first, yeah?"

"Y-y-yeah . . . That would be nice," he moaned, moving to lie across his bed. "Please . . ."

Harry grinned and dropped down to his knees in front of the smaller man. "So polite," he laughed and undid Draco's belt, with one hand massaging his right thigh with the other. He pulled Draco's jeans down and scooted the Brit down so Harry was face to face with his lovely jutting erection.

"Mmm . . . mmm . . . mmm . . ." he murmured and plunged his mouth around the thick shaft in one thrust.

Draco closed his eyes tight and bit his lip, trying as hard as possible to prevent his hips from thrusting forward into Harry's mouth. "Yes . . . Yes! YES! Please!"

The emerald eyed man grinned and moaned loudly, sending jolts of pleasure through the other man. Draco howled in pleasure and Harry reached up dragging Draco's hands to his scalp, he pulled back. "Come on, Dray . . . fuck my mouth . . . I can take it you know, not a girl here."

"Oh God, thank you!" he gasped, arching his back and bringing his hips up repeatedly. His hand pulled tightly on Harry's hair, forcefully bobbing the dark head up and down, forcing Harry to swallow more and more of him. "God! You feel so fucking good!"

Harry moaned again and slid his hands under the thrusting hips, gripping hard and Draco's nude behind, the blonde continued to dive inside his mouth and when Harry slid one finger between his cheeks and traced his entrance, he shot off, a hoarse cry tearing from his throat. Harry swallowed and swiped a hand across his mouth, falling back onto his elbows, his long legs stretching out in front of him. He undid his own jeans and slid his seed covered hand over his own shaft, trying to relieve the aching pressure behind his balls.

"Mmm, Harry . . . please . . . please . . . Let me touch you . . ."

"Oh God . . ." Lust filled green eyes rolled back in Harry's head and his back arched, still thrusting into his own hand wildly. "Fuck, I don't care what you do . . . just keep talking . . ."

"Talking, huh?" Draco smirked and sat up, placing his hands on the kneeling man's shoulders. "I want to know what you want to do to me, baby? You want me to suck you like you sucked me? You want me to stretch myself for you? You need me to wet your fingers . . . Or my fingers?"

Harry gritted his teeth, and cursed again, God he wanted to see all of that. Right in that moment. "Fuck Dray . . . fuck . . . oh sweet God of everything . . . do---Jesus---do what you want. Just please . . . please . . . do not stop talking . . . I fucking love your voice."

"You love my voice?" the blonde purred, causing a violent shudder in the other man. "You love my fucking voice? You love it? You love when I say dirty things . . . when I use dirty words? You fucking love it when I tell you I'm going to do dirty things to myself like fuck my own fingers? Imagine that, Harry. Imagine all the nasty, dirty things I've done to myself on this fucking bed."

"Fuck!" Harry screamed and came violently all over his shirt and Draco. His whole body went lax and he breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. "Yeah . . . I love your voice."

"Apparently," the smug blonde chuckled. "Need a new shirt?"

Harry looked down, still slightly dazed. "Yeah . . . looks like I do." He glanced at his watched and shot up, nearly smacking his head against Draco's. "Shit, that was close . . . look I gotta go. You got one I can borrow or something; don't think the guys would like it if I showed up with jizz on me."

"Yeah, not attractive . . . Let me see if I can find a shirt of mine I can let you borrow," Draco told him, wiping a bit of himself left over off the corner of Harry's mouth. "If any can fit. You have broader shoulders than I do and I tend to wear tight clothing."

Harry gave an arched look to the tight pants the blonde pulled up that basically said, "No shit."

"You wear tight clothing? Didn't notice," Harry got up and peeled the damp shirt over his head carefully. "You know the first time I saw you I thought you had to pour your pants on your body."

"I'll admit to spending an extra five minutes to put on those jeans," Draco said as he absently looked through his dresser drawers. "Maybe I can ask Greg if he has a shirt you can wear. Mine are expensive and I don't want you to tear them."

Harry threw a look at him and walked across the hall into the bathroom. "Its fine, I'll just clean it off . . . it'll be good as new."

"Are you sure? Want me to put it in the washing machine?"

"You have a washing machine?" Harry looked at his watch again. "Don't have time . . ." He sighed and ran his shirt under the cold water, rinsing off the mess. "Should have taken the damn thing off anyway . . ." Harry wrung out the damp shirt and pulled it over his head. "Look I get off in three hours, I can meet you back here for a quick bite to eat or something . . . Would you like that or nah?"

"I'd like that . . . I'd like that very much," Draco said, his silver eyes quick to memorize the ridges of Harry's wonderful torso before it was covered in damp fabric. "Give me a kiss, Harry. I'm feeling a bit sentimental."

"Anything else you want? Flowers? Chocolates maybe?" he teased and grabbed Draco, yanking the blonde to him and kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tight. "That was for the little comment about you not wanting your shirt to be stretched." Harry grinned and kissed Draco again, and then he was gone, down the stairs and out the door, sprinting the whole way to work.

* * *

Draco nuzzled further and further into his lover's chest, liking the new sensation of strong arms surrounding him. "I like this . . . You feel nice."

He felt the rumble of the other man's laughter beneath his ear and chuckled himself. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down the brunet's chest and stomach, absently playing with the hem of Harry's t-shirt. His fingers briefly dipped under the thin fabric and caressed the soft skin underneath. "Do you want to do anything?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, yawning, he arched up, stretching his back and settled back against the cushions.

"Like . . . go to the movies or sit and talk or fuck or sleep or something? I'm bored."

Harry laughed. "Tell me something about yourself . . . What is your favorite . . . cheese?"

"Ha ha . . . Wait, that's from a movie isn't it? I dunno, I haven't been to the cinema for a while, but I'm pretty sure that's from a movie," he giggled, kissing the underside of the green-eyed man's chin.

One brilliant eye opened and rolled down, looking at the chuckling blonde. Another smile graced Harry's face. "Don't know . . . haven't been to the movies in a long time either . . . could be though."

"It is and the guy answered "gouda". It was funny . . . and based on a Shakespeare play. Perhaps we should talk about that?" Draco suggested. "Do you read much Shakespeare?"

"Yeah, I like it okay . . . hated _Romeo and Juliet_ but I loved _A Midsummer__ N__ight__'s Dream_ . . . that was funny. How about you?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_ excites me to orgasm sometimes. But I also love _Much Ado About Nothing_ . . . and don't even mention Hamlet to me . . . God, the man was absolutely brilliant!"

Harry chuckled again. "Well then . . . I guess I won't. You like Shakespeare, got it . . . Who else?"

"Greek Mythology. So sexy . . . so adventurous, almost overwhelmingly so. Homer . . . _T__he Odyssey_ of course . . . But my favorite book of all time . . . _Chronicle of a Death Foretold_ . . . Do you know that?" he asked, looking up into the other's eyes.

"No, I don't," he kissed Draco's forehead. "Greek Mythology, huh? I love that, too. The idea of what they fought for . . . and how they fought . . . it's amazing. I know more about that than anyone I've ever met . . . Too much time in the library when I was little I guess. Used to read a lot."

"Me too . . . I guess we both were pretty lonely children, huh?" he asked, tilting his head so that the lips on his forehead slid down his face to meet his own. "No more loneliness."

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "No more loneliness."

"Take my loneliness away, Harry . . . Please?" he asked, offering his lips up to the other. "Be with me . . . Right now."

"Jesus, you know how to get under a guys skin don't you?" The brunet pressed his lips to the other's in a heated kiss and then suddenly he jerked back sending the other to tumble ungracefully onto his back. "I-I-I'm sorry . . . I can't do this . . . I told you I'm no good at relationships . . . We can fuck but you don't want a guy like me as a boyfriend, believe me. I wouldn't want a guy like me as a boyfriend."

"Well, good. I don't want you to be your own boyfriend," Draco laughed, straddling the other and pushing his hands under Harry's shirt. "I want to be your boyfriend. Come on, Harry, I'll give you a good deal. Get one boyfriend, gain five blowjobs free!"

Despite the worry in his eyes Harry laughed. "And what happens when you get hurt 'cause I'm a fucking idiot? You gonna take your blowjobs back?"

"Hell yeah I'll get my blowjobs back. You have a tongue don't you?" Pale hands pushed up the other's shirt, revealing a sculpted, tanned chest. "I promise I'm really good at break-up sex."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Okay . . ." he said, his voice holding that tone of, 'don't say I didn't warn you.'

"Okay," Draco agreed, completely ignoring the tone altogether. He leaned forward and captured the other's lips. "I need you . . . Fuck me . . . I want you. Please . . . Harry, show me some more of this . . . gay sex thing."

"God . . . do you ever have your mind off sex?"

"No, but would you like to try and get me off?" he chuckled and, as if he was finally tired of fumbling with the other's shirt, he tugged it up and over Harry's head. "I should tell you, Harry, my mother was a nymphomaniac; it's a trait that passes through families. I can't quite remember the male terminology for that, but---"

"You're making that up," Harry laughed.

"So?" Draco asked, his fingers flicking across bronze nipples. "Mmm, you look delicious. Like you taste like caramel."

"Do I now?" His breath came out in a sharp hiss when Draco pinched one nipple. "Then see if I taste as good as I look," Harry encouraged, earning a smirk from the blonde. Draco leaned down and swirled his tongue over one pert bud, nipping hard. Harry's hips jerked. "Fuck," he snapped, glaring half-heartedly at the other man. "Do I taste like caramel then?"

"Yeah . . . and Starbucks," Draco told him, his tongue continuing to swirl all the way over to the other nipple. "So good." As that perfect pink mouth suckled, pale hands trailed down to the waistband of Harry's faded jeans. "I want to touch you like I touch myself."

A hot rush of air left Harry's chest. "God . . . I'm gonna fucking come before you even touch me. Fucking hell I love to hear you talk . . ." He lifted his hips in a silent offering. "Come on, Dray . . . touch me . . . talk to me . . . wanna hear what you want to do to me . . ."

"You have no idea of even half the things I want to do to you, but first I want . . ." He hesitated for a moment and smiled at the interest that bloomed on Harry's face. "I want you to undress me. Slowly. Please."

Harry growled, but complied, his wide warm hands sliding under Draco's shirt and caressing the soft skin. The brunet leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's neck, his tongue moving along the other's flesh as if it could kiss back. Harry's hands smoothed over the blondes sides and toward his shoulders taking the shirt with the movement. Jade eyes locked with Draco's own until he disappeared behind the smooth cotton, Harry stopped for just a second and pressed his mouth to Draco's collar bone, kissing his pulse point. Harry lifted the shirt completely off and set it to the side. He jerked his head to the side, silently instructing the blonde to lie across his back on the bed. Draco did and Harry straddled his body his hands resting next to the blondes hips and Harry traced his tongue down one wet long line from Draco's ear to his navel, gently thrusting in and out of the small hole.

"Ah . . . Aaahhh! Oh, shit . . . Harry! Yes . . . Now, my jeans. My jeans. I want you to touch me. To fuck me with your fingers. I want you deep inside me. Please! Oh God, yes!" the blonde bit out as the tongue traced over the skin along the edge of the waistband of his jeans. Harry slowly unbuckled the other's jeans and smiled at the way the blonde frantically thrust his hips back and forth.

"Pushy bastard aren't you?" the brunet chuckled and peeled the blonde's pants down off his legs, he thanked God that they already had their shoes off, Draco's looked complicated to get off, they were laced so tightly. Harry's eyes rolled up. "Draco, keep your eyes on me, don't look away. Got it?" he commanded roughly and the blonde's gaze shot to him. Draco nodded franticly, causing another smile to stretch across Harry's pretty mouth. And then Harry pushed two fingers into his own mouth, wetting them, all the while rubbing his face against Draco's turgid need.

Draco gasped at the sight of his erection smoothing across the smooth skin of Harry's face, well, almost smooth; it seemed the golden boy had failed to shave this morning, but it made the sensation all the much better. Draco whined as Harry released his wet fingers and smooth lips ran over his velvety flesh. His body shook in anticipation as to what those long fingers were going to do to him.

"Mmm, yesssss," the blonde hissed as soft kisses were pressed against his hardness, as gentle as butterflies, but as elusive as immortality it seemed at the moment. His body was famished for pleasure and Harry's mouth appeared to be its only nourishment. The tip of a pink tongue peeked out and barely skimmed a large vein that bulged under milky white skin and made a slow path up to the dripping red crown, but quickly pulled away before any real satisfaction could be derived. "Oh, please . . ."

He felt wet fingers sliding across the smooth skin of his behind and arched his back, wanting them inside him before he died of orgasmic neglect. His only hope for any pleasure were those fingers that insisted on slowly torturing him by not sliding inside, but circling around his entrance. Around and around and around until his body was writhing from the stimulation. He had never before experienced such a thing, never before been so overwhelmed with need. "Harry, please!"

And still Harry ignored his pleas.

Harry's left hand cupped Draco's smooth cheek, dragging his nails down the soft skin, while the other hand still toyed gently with Draco's entrance. He brought his face back down and rubbed his slightly rough jaw against the soft, tender inside of the blonde's thighs. He nuzzled his face into the soft hair of Draco's sacs and kissed the spot just behind his swollen balls.

Draco hissed and cursed and cried out and did possibly everything he could to clue in to the brunet between his legs that his groin needed immediate attention or it would just explode . . . And not in a good way. He thrust his fingers even further into the dark locks and jerked them up violently, causing Harry to look him in the face and skewing his glasses in the process. "Look, you bloody wanker, give me a blowjob, finger me, suck my balls or something because if I don't come within the next ten fucking minutes, I'm going to tie you up in that chair-" He pointed across the room to a random piece of furniture that neither of them looked at. "-and I'm going to wank until I come all over your fucking face and then leave you there for the rest of the night."

Harry smirked. "Well then, I've got ten minutes to continue this . . . and kindly shut the fuck up."

"I thought you liked when I talked," Draco whined as one of Harry's large hands pressed flat against the area under his bellybutton and pushed him back.

"I do . . . but I'd like to have you whimpering my name just as much . . ." Harry gave Draco a lick. "And I think I like the idea of you tying me to a chair and coming all over my face . . ."

"I like that idea, too, and if you keep licking right there, you won't even have to be tied in a chair for me to do it," Draco chuckled with a smirk before gasping when Harry licked him yet again. "Mmm . . . Harry, yes!"

Harry smiled and pulled off his glasses, honestly not wanting them to get coated in Draco's jizz . . . that stuff was difficult to get off. The blonde went a little fuzzy above his head but Harry could still see his face and he finally, finally, pushed one finger inside . . . only though, to the second knuckle.

"Oh, you bloody bastard . . . I hope your grandmum has hairy toes," the blonde groaned as he tilted his hips forward in an attempt to push the fingers further inside. "I fucking hate you, Harry . . . Harry, you bloody . . . you bloody . . . Harry! Please Harry!"

Harry laughed. "Don't know who my grandmum is," Harry sing-songed. "And you don't hate me." He shoved his finger inside and just brushed against Draco's spot, pulling out and pushing back in. "Do you?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nooooo!"

"I didn't think so," the brunet murmured and curled his digit again sliding his mouth over Draco's nearly purple head and slowly driving his tongue into the slit.

"Mmm . . . Coming! I'm bloody coming . . . Oh! Yes . . . Yes! Yes! Yes! Wait---NO!" Draco cried when Harry pulled away. He lifted a leg and kicked at Harry's shoulder, missed and threw a fit. "Stop teasing! Please Harry!" he sobbed as tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he pounded his fists on the bed he rested on.

Harry smiled at the fit his new lover was throwing and then his mouth was completely around Draco, swallowing him down, working his throat muscles around the blonde's neglected erection. Two fingers shoved inside Draco and slammed into his prostate, over and over again.

"Oh yes!" Draco screamed as every nerve in his body seemed to leap and he came and came and came until he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Harry wiped off his mouth and got up, he pulled the blonde into his arms and wiped at the feathery hair sticking to his forehead. He kissed the smooth skin. "Draco? Dray? Baby? You ok?"

Silver eyes opened slowly and pink lips parted to expel a sigh. "What happened?"

"You came, babe." Worry clouded Harry's emerald eyes. "You don't remember?"

"Mmm," he replied, a hazy smile playing on his lips and he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the other man's lips. "Did you come?"

"Um . . . yeah . . ." That was a lie, but Draco looked so comfortable Harry didn't want to bother him. Besides, his erection would go away . . . he hoped.

"Mmm," Draco said again and wrapped his arms around the brunet's broad shoulders. Then he wrapped his long legs around him as well. "Then what is that hard thing I'm rubbing against?"

"Umm . . . a tent pole?" Harry offered, trying to scoot away from Draco's wiggling hips.

"Na-ah-ah," the mercury-eyed blonde chided, catching and nipping the other's bottom lip. "You're not going anywhere . . . You are hard, you bloody liar, and I have no pants on and you've already stretched me a bit, haven't you? So just unzip your trousers and slip inside, huh? How does that sound . . . big boy?"

The American managed to sputter out something completely and utterly incoherent but he was proud he managed a sound at all. Harry's hand slipped down and he managed to undo his buckle, his mouth working against Draco's fiercely.

The blonde kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. He heard the sound of a zipper and his erection immediately stood up at attention. He quickly pushed a pale hand down the other's body and cupped the full, hot, hardness cradled in dark hair.

"In me," he moaned into Harry's mouth as he guided the already leaking member to what needed to be filled. "In me. In me."

Harry nodded franticly and positioned himself above Draco, his pants around his thighs, and he carefully slid inside the Brit's still tight, wet opening. "Holy Mother of God," he whispered and stopped moving, savoring the delicious feel of the other around him. Harry didn't stay in one position for long though, he didn't have a choice it seemed, Draco shoved upward and clenched around the brunet, tearing a harsh cry from the larger man.

"Yes! Oh shit! Shit! Shiiiiit! Fuck me, HARRY!" the blonde wailed, arching his back and sending the other even deeper inside. "I need you. I need you . . . Oh, yes, I need you. Don't stop! Don't stop! Harder! Harder! Hurt me! Hurt it! Hurt this little hole with your big, fat---OH GOD!"

Draco's body bucked and his eyes crossed and he released himself all over Harry's chest and stomach. "Yes. Yes . . . Oh yes, God, yes."

"Fuck . . . oh fuck . . ." Harry keened, and his hips pistoned forward, gripping Draco's thighs tight with his strong hands. One hand lifted and Harry coated his fingers in Draco's spent seed, reaching around to his own entrance, and pushing inside; his eyes locked on Draco's face the whole time.

"Don't do that," Draco hissed, his hands clutching tight to Harry's shoulders. "I'm getting hard again. I can't come again, Harry. I'll die."

Harry swallowed, noting that Draco's lips were in fact moving but not catching one thing that spilled out of them. He pushed forward again and curled his fingers, brushing against that spot, and he shot off, coating the inside of the blonde with his sticky essence. The green eyed man fell forward, his arm going out from under his weight and his muscles going slack from the force of his climax.

"Oh wow. That was a good one," Draco told him as he wrapped his arms tight around the other man. "You really like that, huh? Want me to fuck you next time since you enjoy it so much?"

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco's cheek. "If you want . . . Hell fucking yes." He arched his back, stretching his whole body out and sighed in contentment, laying his head back down in the crook of Draco's shoulder.

"So, are you . . . you know?"

"Am I what?" Harry chuckled. "Gay?" He laughed again.

"No," Draco replied softly with a smile. "Are you my . . . boyfriend now?"

The brunet lifted himself off the other man, looked down, and pressed his back up against the headboard. "I thought that you got it when I said I'm not good at being that person . . . there's a lot of stuff we don't even know about each other, Dray . . . Plus, I don't think that basing a relationship off sex is a good start anyway."

* * *

No worries, there will be another story. We'll end your suffering eventually. _-WiseHeart_


End file.
